


Falling

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: On somedays Tony feels too much...maybe it's time to let someone else to help him carry his weight





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down and what better time than to write and it somehow ended up being about Tony...who I love so much and think that he deserves a break and lots of love.
> 
> Hope you like it

There were days when breathing was too much, when you felt the weight of the world fall on your shoulders and your mind wouldn't stop thinking.  
There were days when all it needed was a single word and just like that everything you built would crumble in front of you like a tower of cards.  
There were days when you looked into the mirror and hated what you see and no matter how many breaths you took the image in front of your won't go away.  
On days like these you fall apart, piece by piece, but no one noticed it no one even did.  
You put on the fakest smile you can like an artist slips his mask on and becomes the character he was expected to be. Only for you it was the same character over and over until you found yourself so lost that you can't tell the difference between you and the mask.  
Until one day it hit harder, you pushed yourself too much and suddenly you can't breathe as words bubble in your throat as you swallow the urge to scream until you it stops hurting, but you know that words won't come out.  
It takes longer than usual to grab your pieces from the floor and stitch them together in a mock version of who you're supposed to be that you can't stop an empty laugh from escaping.  
Your sarcarm is stronger when you're hurting, it taunts you with the truth you desperately try to avoid, it whispers in your ears like the devil...leading you towards hell. Funnily enough it's words, 

__

_Weak_   
_Useless_   
_Waste of space_   
_Your fault_

____

__

All these words are old, you know them by heart they don't affect you as much...just another cut on your already scarred heart.  
Somehow you get up dragging your battered soul with as you barely notice the tears falling down your cheeks.. it's never over but the storm lessens leaving only chaos behind.  
You crash into someone as you silently pray that you won't end up being questioned, that the other person won't see how broken you're...  
Then two bluish-green eyes trap you in their depth, all you can see is yourself reflected in that ocean as time stops.  
No disgust, no pity, no relief that someone got it worse  
Only a soul-touching sympathy and understanding as a deep but incredibly soft voice whispers,  
“ It's alright...you're not alone...”  
And for the first time after so long you let yourself believe it.  
For the first time in his life Tony Stark let someone to carry his weight if only  for a few moments.


End file.
